Expédition Dans Les Couvertures De Soie
by kittensandjamforhobbits
Summary: Quand un Hobbit bouclé et un dragon aux idées mal placées prennent des habitudes, seul un jeu de regards et un soupir suffisent pour comprendre qu'il est temps de s'en aller pour une "expédition dans les couvertures de soie" de la chambre royale d'Erebor.
1. Chapter 1 - Tout ce qui est petit

En coopération avec ma grande soeur Elizabeth Mary Holmes c: Enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir comment le texte à été perçu

* * *

Bilbo soupira, mais obéit néanmoins, partant en expédition à travers les couloirs dans lesquels on pouvait au moins trois fois loger toute la comté pour la salle principale, où Smaug l'avait sommé, lui avait plutôt ordonné, de l'attendre avant qu'ils n'aillent plus avant dans leurs aventures au fond des mines afin d'exterminer la vermine orque.

Bientôt, il arriva, et tapa nerveusement du pied droit sur le sol jonché de pièces d'or, de diadèmes, de diamants et de coffres. "Bon tu te dépêches ou je dois attirer ton attention pour que tu daignes te remuer, vieux lézard?" lança la petite créature qui perdait le peu de patience qu'elle avait.

"Petit homme , moitié d'homme, on t'a sommé de venir et lorsque nous requérons ta présence il te faut t'exécuter et interrompre toute besogne pour satisfaire nos exigences." Le dragon avait un ton impérieux et draconien au sens premier que pouvait avoir le terme. Encore sous sa forme reptilienne, il décida que la situation exigeait de prendre les contours d'un homme, mais il restait un grand homme de près de six pieds.

"Tu m'as demandé d'aller dans ton antre et de t'attendre, mais je ne vis pas éternellement moi! Je ne vais pas patienter vingt minutes parce que môsieur prend tout son temps pour s'arranger les écailles." rétorqua le petit être qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés et une moue de désapprobation sur les lèvres.

"Il se trouve que nous avons besoin de ton assistance, nous avons un problème de taille et nous répugnons à la solution qui consisterait à s'en occuper par nous-même comme le font la plupart des mortels." Le dragon sourit mais grimaçait dans le même temps, l'envie qui titillait son bas-ventre le brûlait plus sûrement que le feu qu'il crachait.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil, une expression de surprise traversant ses traits. "Eh bien, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour un dragon aurait besoin de moi pour le soulager de son érection du matin..." soupira le petit-homme.

Sous les traits d'un homme, Smaug sourit d'un sourire qui dévoilait ses longues dents blanches et qui lui donnait un air de prédateur. Son sexe épais se logeait entre ses cuisses fermes, et sa turgescence et sa teinte rougeâtre montrait clairement qu'il temps d'intervenir.

"Bon, tu ne préfères pas qu'on retourne au moins dans la chambre? Le matelas nain est plus confortable que tes tas d'or immondes..." grommela le blondinet tout en faisant déjà son chemin vers la porte.

Le dragon ne pipa mot et se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se dire que pour se débarrasser de ce souci gênant il était prêt à tout, même à s'allonger dans un lit de nain.

"Et puis, si tu t'assieds, tes pieds ne dépasseront pas cette fois..." il le mena jusqu'à la chambre royale, là où les couvertures et les draperies étaient les plus agréables.

Smaug se mettrait dans n'importe quelle position tant que le petit homme répondait à ses désirs. Il aurait donner vraiment tout pour un soulagement rapide et efficace comme semblait si bien le faire Bilbo.

La créature s'agenouilla sur le lit, et prit soin de poser ses affaires sur une chaise, ne voulant pas que sa chemise fraîchement lavée soit salie, il s'était rendu compte à ses risques et périls que Smaug ne savait pas toujours viser lorsque son plaisir arrivé à son apogée.

"Nous pouvons commencer,nous sommes prêts" insista la créature en se calant le dos avec un oreiller en plumes qui avait connu des jours bien meilleur et dont la soie semblait partir en lambeaux colorés.

"Oui oui, pas la peine d'être pesant Smauggie..." grogna Bilbo tout en prenant le sexe de l'autre dans sa petite main, le caressant de haut en bas doucement mais avec tout son savoir-faire, sachant à présent quels points stimuler pour que Smaug puisse prendre son pied plus rapidement. Après tout, il voulait que ce soit rapide et efficace, non?

L'intention était louable et il décida que si tôt qu'il serait sortit de la torpeur qui suivrait sa jouissance, il s'occuperait de rendre la pareille au petit homme qui s'était emparer de son sexe avec beaucoup de talent.

Il se pencha, car le moment arrivait, et plaça premièrement quelques baisers sur toute la longueur du membre épais et rouge du dragon, avant d'enfin le prendre clairement en bouche et de faire ce qu'on voulait qu'il fasse.

Le dragon retint son souffle , le petit homme se débrouillait bien , bien mieux que sa propre main griffu lorsqu'il s'affairait à se satisfaire seul. Et puis, qu'un autre soit maître de sa satisfaction rendait les choses infiniment plus plaisantes.

Bilbo ne pouvait pas le prendre tout entier, bien entendu, sa bouche était trop petite, et il se contentait de lui suçoter le gland, ou de faire virevolter sa langue sur son sexe chaud, et pourtant, au sons que produisait le dragon, il semblait que la combinaison de ses doigts agiles et de ses lèvres avait un certain effet sur la créature.

Le petit homme était doué,il savait donner un goût plus savoureux au mouton, il s'était personnellement épris de lui pour dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, il avait vraiment envie de le garder pour lui, c'était lui son véritable trésor.

Bilbo releva les yeux, et le contempla, d'ici il le trouvait encore plus grand, encore plus important, encore plus beau et plus majestueux. Smaug ne semblait pas faiblir au plaisir comme Bilbo le faisait, il restait digne et savourait silencieusement, grognant simplement. Alors que le Hobbit était plutôt du genre à pencher la tête dans les oreillers et soupirer maintes fois de plaisir, jusqu'à en laisser échapper quelques gémissements.

Le talent du Hobbit était inversement proportionnel à la capacité du dragon de se retenir d'exprimer son plaisir et il laissa échapper, et ce bien malgré lui, un grognement guttural et particulièrement sonore. Et les cheveux de Bilbo qui lui caressaient de temps en temps l'intérieur de ses cuisses écailleuses, il allait directement à sa perte.

Bilbo redoubla d'efforts, mettant tout son savoir-faire et tout son coeur dans son entreprise, s'appliquant comme s'il faisait de la pâtisserie, sauf qu'il ne chantait pas, et s'il l'avait fait, cela aurait été très étrange. Il laissa ses doigts courts et épais glisser une dernière fois le long du membre rose, donna quelques derniers coups de langue, et retira ses lèvres, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire asperger.

Dans un dernier bruit de gorge, Smaug rendit les armes et soupira avant de se répandre largement et de se perdre dans une complainte où apparaissait souvent , et de manière erratique , le nom de Bilbo.

Le petit être logea son museau dans la nuque de l'autre créature, reprenant son souffle avec lui, ses petits doigts parcourant le torse du dragon dans une course au ralenti, profitant du plaisir qu'il partageait avec lui lorsque son ami venait de jouir, il le trouvait d'autant plus beau, et l'entendre lui faire ses louanges le faisait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le dragon se donna une quinzaine de minutes pour reprendre contenance et refaire surface. Les répliques de l'orgasme continuaient à déferler sporadiquement en lui, il n'était pas encore tout à fait d'attaque ,mais cela ne saurait plus vraiment tarder.

Bilbo déposa une rapide mais non-sans tendresse bise dans le cou de Smaug, souriant doucement en le sentant se calmer sous ses doigts. "Alors, une douche et on repart pour nos aventures dans les tréfonds de la grotte?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Passer à la casserole

La petite créature posa enfin les pieds au sol, soupirant de contentement. "Ahh... La maison..." murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant d'aider Smaug à se défaire de ses harnachements. "Attends ne bouges pas, je vais t'aider" dit-il d'une voix calme à l'attention du dragon, commençant déjà à défaire les noeuds qui tenaient la cargaison de coffres remplis de l'or de la grande salle de Erebor. Si Bilbo avait réussi à obtenir de son compagnon un séjour d'une durée relative en Comté, il avait pourtant cédé au besoin de conserver son or à proximité du dragon. "Ne bouges pas tu vas te faire mal!" pesta le Hobbit, mais pas trop fort non-plus, il était tard dans la nuit, il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit ne les voit tant que Smaug était encore en "grandeur-nature".

"Si tu veux on peut simplement les entreposer sur le perron et dans le petit jardin pour la nuit, on continuera tout cela demain matin, tu dois être exténué du voyage après tout..." proposa le petit homme qui s'inquiétait un peu pour le grand dadais. "Et si tu as faim je peux me débrouiller pour te faire réchauffer des conserves ou autre... Je pense avoir du lapin aux airelles dans les pots au fond du garde-manger". Il accorda une douce caresse sur l'encolure de son ami en guise de remerciement pour cette faveur qu'il lui avait accordée en acceptant de rentrer à Hobbiton.

Le dragon rugit de satisfaction et l'intention lui faisait très plaisir. Il n'était pas encore en état de répondre à son ami et amant mais exprima sa gratitude à sa façon. Abandonner son trésor était un gros effort auquel il consentait que trop rarement , mais il était prêt à ce genre de sacrifice pour satisfaire Bilbo.

"Bon d'accord alors, par contre j'aurais besoin de toi pour allumer les cheminées, sinon on va mourir de froid cette nuit" poursuivit le Hobbit tout en continuant de défaire les liens. Les coffres tombèrent, heureusement ils avaient prit soin de bien les verrouiller avant de partir, sinon ce n'aurait plus été un chemin de galets mais de pièces d'or et de diadèmes...

Smaug désigna du bout du museau une longue pièce de bois qui allait servir de torche pour permettre à son ami d'allumer les feux de toutes les pièces, il déplaça sans trop de difficultés des morceaux de bois avec sa queue souple.

Bilbo jeta les cordes dans le fossé et s'en alla ouvrir la porte, la bonne odeur de son chez-lui adoré lui avait manqué. Qu'il était bon d'enfin revenir à la maison, de retrouver le portrait de Belladone Took accroché au mur, sur sa gauche son petit coffre à chaussures, sur lequel il s'assit pour se déchausser. Oui, c'est plus qu'agréable d'être enfin à la maison.

Le dragon prit lentement forme humaine, les pattes recouvertes d'écailles devenant jambes et bras. Son crâne se couvrit d'une épaisse toison brune et bouclée, la même chose poussa entre ses cuisses musculeuses à l'endroit où venait se loeré son sexe épais. Le dos perdit de sa souplesse reptilienne, ses ailes se rétractèrent sous sa peau, tout son corps se tassa jusqu'à atteindre une hauteur de six pieds. Hormis les écailles, tout ce qu'il restait de son corps de dragon était son incroyable queue préhensile et sa peau à la teinte de feu.

Bilbo farfouilla dans la cuisine une fois sa robe de chambre enfilée et ses pantoufles aux pieds. "Bon, alors..." marmonna le Hobbit pour lui-même à la recherche de conserves. "Petits-pois.. Mmmmm ça doit être bon ça.." pensa-t-il tout haut. "Ragondin.. Décidément on a le choix ce soir, ça change du mouton.."

Smaug frissonnait , créature à sang chaud, il avait froid contre les dalles de pierre, bien que les nombreux tapis qui donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse isolaient un peu. Il hésita et faisant fit de son appréhension , osa demander une robe de chambre à son petit homme.

Bilbo se releva. "Quoi?" il n'avait pas très bien entendu, seulement comprit que la dragon lui parlait depuis le couloir. Puis, ses esprits firent le lien entre les sons qu'il avait entendu et des mots plausibles. "Ah, oui, attends je pense que je peux en trouver une grande..." et par grande, il entendait trop grande pour lui, ce qui ferait une veste pour Smaug.

Le dragon entra dans la pièce où le feu venait d'être allumé et se lova sur le tapis dans une position très reptilienne et s'installa ensuite d'une façon lascive plus féline, il se sentait si bien. La robe de chambre pouvait attendre, la flamme réchauffait tout son corps, l'enveloppant d'une chaleur bienfaisante.

Bilbo s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur sa joue. "Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, le lapin est bientôt chaud, et puis le lit sera plus confortable que le tapis tu ne crois pas?" dit le petit homme d'une voix amicale et chaude.

Le dragon renifla l'air, la viande cuite sentait quand même bien meilleur que son mouton peu ragoutant, fade et au goût âcre de sang. Là, le lapin sentait bon les herbes sauvages et semblait doré à point. "Rejoins-moi."

Bilbo sourit. "Je dois mettre la table et couper le saucisson Smaug, je suis à toi dans cinq minutes, d'accord?" à ses mots, Bilbo se releva, et réajusta sa robe de chambre, couvrant Smaug de celle qu'il lui avait apportée. "Tâches de ne pas t'endormir d'accord?" demanda le Hobbit en offrant une bise sur le bout du nez du dragon.

Il hocha la tête et sourit à son tour, prêt à attendre le petit d'homme qui était devenu son petit trésor doré, son petit blond rien qu'à lui. Ce qui ne l'empêcha donc pas de voler un baiser au hobbit, le faisant basculer en avant en suspend au dessus de lui.

Bilbo poussa un petit cri en sentant qu'il tombait. Il s'écrasa sur le torse de Smaug en fronçant le museau, espérant ne rien avoir cassé. Néanmoins, il apprécia l'intention et répondit rapidement au baiser. "Tu es aussi peu patient qu'un jeune hobbit toi!" s'exclama-t-il en souriant, tentant de se relever.

"J'ai cru comprendre que selon les standards de ton peuple tu n'es pas non plus très âgé" sourit le dragon alors qu'il approfondissait tendrement le baiser, passant sa main aux longs ongles dans la chevelure dorée de Bilbo. C'était là sa façon de montrer son attachement, plus sûrement que par des actions trop différentes de ce qu'il aurait fait en temps ordinaire.

"Mais au fait, et toi, Smaug, quel âge as-tu?" il fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait quasiment aucune idée de l'âge exact du dragon. Tout ce qu'il savait grâce aux légendes était qu'il était vieux, très vieux. Bilbo se rendait compte de toute cette affection, et l'adorait, mais si les deux créatures tenaient à pouvoir manger quelque chose de correct ce soir, il lui faudrait quitter le tapis, car l'odeur délicieuse de lapin se ferait remplacer par une odeur de brûlé de lapin.

"Je suis très vieux, je ne sais pas exactement mon âge mais sûrement plusieurs siècles." avoua Smaug qui sentit que cela pouvait éventuellement être une barrière entre eux deux. Il se releva et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres rougies de Bilbo.

"Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas, et puis, on dit toujours que c'est mieux avec quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience..." répondit le Hobbit une fois ses lèvres libérées, bien qu'elles n'auraient pas été contre de nouvelles caresses de la part de celles rocailleuses du dragon. Il se leva, et prit la main de l'autre dans la sienne, pensant qu'il s'appuierait sur lui pour se relever, bien que tout ce que Bilbo gagna fut de manquer de chuter.

Le dragon ricana allègrement, quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui était si peu fréquent que son rire semblait rocailleux. Mais avant même que le petit homme ne puisse lui rétorquer qu'il n'était pas bien de se moquer, il avait capturé ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser passionné et beaucoup plus fougueux que le précédent. Tout son désir se communiquait dans ce baiser.

Bilbo se laissa retomber contre le dragon, bien qu'il le tenait par les oreilles, le museau relevé, souriant béatement. "Bon," il prit Smaug par la main "on y va sinon on se couchera à pas d'heure...". Bilbo marchait à travers la pièce avec entrain, redécouvrant au fur et à mesure sa maison. "Tiens, prends les assiettes et les verres" il pointa un vaisselier.

Le dragon se servit et prit avec une sorte de vénération les assiettes de porcelaine avec un liseré doré qui avaient appartenu à Belladonne Took. Il ajouta les verres larges et se délecta du parfum de lapin qui flottait dans l'air. Bilbo était décidément un très bon cuisinier.

Le Hobbit déposa la cocotte à même la table, et entreprit de préparer l'assiette de son ami et amant, n'oubliant pas bien sûr de la garnir des fruits rouges qui allaient avec le lapin, Smaug avait besoin de se purger avant l'hiver, et Bilbo ne l'avouerait pas, mais son envie de retourner à Cul-de-Sac était bel-et-bien liée avec le froid qui avait déjà commencé à arriver dans Erebor.

Le dragon eut peur de casser les chaises de bois sculpté du hobbit et préféra s'asseoir par terre, mais il était ainsi à la bonne hauteur pour manger. Il accepta l'assiette avec gourmandise et remercia Bilbo chaleureusement.

Bilbo fronça un peu le museau. "On te trouvera un banc si tu veux, Gandalf et les nains rentrent dessus à la perfection". Il répondit ensuite à ses remerciements par de nouveaux remerciements, et s'assit en face de lui. "Bon appétit Smaug, attention aux os ils sont très petits, d'accord?"

Sous sa forme de dragon il aurait mangé le lapin en une bouchée, mais là il serait prudent et il prendrait son temps d'apprécier le met confectionné par les soins de son cher Bilbo, il lui souhaita aussi aussi le bon appétit et mordit avec avidité dans la cuisse de lapin qui se révéla aussi succulente que ce qu'il supposait.

Bilbo le regarda manger quelques instants, il aimait à voir que Smaug avait toujours aussi bon appétit pour autre chose que du Nain, du Gobelin, de l'Orc ou plus récemment du mouton. Bientôt, il commença lui-même à découper sa viande et à se délecter tranquillement. "Ca te plaît?" demanda la créature alors qu'il entrelaçait ses courtes jambes avec celles plus longues et musclées de son dragon de compagnie.

"F'est délifieux. Merfi!" dit Smaug alors que quelques gouttes de jus venaient à la commissure de ses lèvres. Et les jambes de Bilbo enlacées avec les siennes le firent frissonner, un frisson qui remonta tout le long de ses membres inférieurs jusqu'à son sexe épais. Mais il décida de se concentrer sur son repas et d'ignorer superbement les sensations.

"Content que cela te plaise, Smauggie" répondit Bilbo dans un sourire sincère. Il se pencha en arrière, ouvrit un tiroir, et en extirpa deux serviettes de table. "Tiens, essuies-toi mon amour" dit la petite créature en tendant une des deux à l'autre.

Le dragon s'en empara et s'essuya la bouche avec grand soin avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme en se relevant. Le baiser avait un goût de lapin et d'airelles, mais il était diablement bon. S'il avait été le plus petit , il serait venu s'asseoir sur les genoux de Bilbo.

Pour un peu, on n'aurait presque pas faire la différence entre la sauce et le visage de Bilbo tant il était teinté d'embarras, et tant le Hobbit se sentait valorisé, après tout, tout le monde ne s'accouplait pas avec un dragon millénaire tous les jours, et tout le monde ne se faisait pas complimenter sur ses capacités culinaires par un être qui était accoutumé à des repas mono-gustatifs.

"Je crois que je peux m'occuper d'embrasser le cuisinier et de passer aux fourneaux une fois que nous aurons un peu digéré" suggéra le dragon. C'était là sa façon la plus élégante de suggérer un accouplement même si cela ne s'imposait plus comme une nécessité pour lui, il pourrait maintenant se contenter de caresses et étreintes paisibles sur le tapis ou mieux encore dans un lit aux draps de soie.

Un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Bilbo. "C'est donc à mon tour de passer à la casserole?" relança-t-il à son ami, portant la fourchette à sa bouche dans un petit rire discret, tout content de ce qui s'annonçait pour la suite de la soirée.

"Si tu as envie et je crois pouvoir dire que dans ce domaine je ne m'en sors pas trop mal" son orgueil de dragon millénaire refaisait surface pour peu qu'on lui donne le terrain pour le faire. Il allait tenter de combler Bilbo avec dextérité et maestria.

"Eh bien, je pense que je pourrais vérifier si tu sais t'adapter à de nouveaux draps ce soir, je te donnerais mon avis rédigé demain midi si tu veux" ricana Bilbo, se rendant bien compte que Smaug était sincère et franc. Bien sûr qu'il s'en sortait bien, et c'était là pourquoi le petit d'homme se laissait dominer le plus souvent.

Smaug ne précisa pas que c'était légèrement inutile, il ne savait pas lire et n'en voyait que très peu l'utilité d'apprendre. Il tomba néanmoins à genoux devant Bilbo et écarta largement les pans de sa robe de chambre de velours épais.

Bilbo ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Smaug glissait sous la table, et quand il le fit, il frissonna. Il faisait pourtant bon dans la maison, mais ce n'était évidemment pas le frisson frais auquel le Hobbit était sujet, plutôt celui qui annonçait que le repas était terminé pour satisfaire les envie du lézard à sang bouillonnant qui était maintenant à ses pieds. Il fit reculer la chaise, afin que son partenaire ne se cogne pas la tête contre la table, il savait qu'il ne se ferait pas mal, mais la table, elle...

Smaug passa ses mains sur les cuisses lisses du Hobbit, le chatouillant légèrement, le titillant sans vergogne, il n'était pas encore dans un état d'excitation semblable au sien, mais ce genre de chose pouvait encore s'arranger. Il laissa sa main vagabonder sur le pubis de son amant, voulant le stimuler, parce qu'il avait remarqué que ce point stratégique était vraiment le préféré de Bilbo.

Quand les griffes de Smaug effleurèrent cette partie de son anatomie, Bilbo se retînt de soupirer d'envie, ressentant comme une flamme s'allumer dans son bas-ventre, lui réchauffer les entrailles puis jaillir dans ses esprits sous une image claire de désir ardent. "Oh toi..."

"Allons au lit, si tu veux bien, pendant qu'il est encore temps" précisa la créature dont l'érection commençait à prendre des proportions assez flatteuses et qui requérait soin et attention.

La créature acquiesça rapidement, et passa ses bras autours de la nuque du dragon, prêt à se faire porter jusqu'au lit afin de pouvoir s'abandonner au plaisirs coupables avec Smaug.

Le dragon mit son orgueil de côté et s'exécuta, il voulait combler le petit homme qui avait accepté de lui faire un peu de place dans son coeur, dans son corps et dans son domicile. Et mieux encore pour ce soir dans son lit aux couvertures qui promettaient douceur, luxe et volupté à l'envie.

On poussa des portes, se heurta contre quelques murs, tomba sur le lit avec fracas et enfin s'extirpa de ses vêtements avant de les jeter au sol comme si plus rien n'importait d'autre que de se contenter aussi vite que possible, mais pas trop vite non-plus, il fallait quand même prendre le temps d'apprécier.

Dans sa glorieuse nudité Smaug ne pouvait rien cacher de son envie triomphante et douloureuse. La nécessité de faire les choses lentement pour que Bilbo puisse apprécier était certaine mais la capacité à se retenir restait encore une autre chose, bien que le dragon ait fait beaucoup de progrès dans ce domaine-ci.

Il fit de la place dans le lit, s'installa plus confortablement dans les coussins et les oreillers et caressa la crinière sombre du dragon, le regardant avec des yeux mêlés d'amour et d'envie. Son sexe avait eu le temps de grandir un peu, jusqu'à être parfaitement alerte des moindres effleurements de la peau écailleuse de Smaug contre la sienne, leurs deux duvets s'entrelaçant silencieusement alors que le Hobbit embrassait l'autre à perdre haleine.

Le dragon se frotta lascivement contre le Hobbit,se mouvant de haut en bas, tout son corps voulant une friction, un frottement, qui le menait plus près à chaque fois de l'extase la plus parfaite. Il se dit que lorsque ça ne serait plus assez il prendrait leurs deux membres dans sa main et les caresseraient conjointement.

Bilbo gémissait d'envie, son sexe le brûlant presque tant il était désireux, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tant il s'emballait, et ses soupirs se faisant de plus en plus courts et étouffés, tant il n'en pouvait plus de désirer le dragon si rapidement et pourtant si fort.

"C'est que l'on serait impatient" sourit Smaug en continuant ses caresses lascives puis en mettant à exécution son idée, il se délecta d'avoir le membre palpitant de Bilbo dans sa grande main, l'entourant de ses doigts alors qu'il jouait avec son propre sexe qui ne faisait que demander grâce dans sa tension extrême.

Bilbo parvint à tourner le visage et souffler la bougie, laissant les deux corps entremêlés au bon vouloir de la lune claire ce soir là, la créature, gémissant un peu plus, son membre frictionné contre celui de son amant, arc-bouta son dos un peu plus dans l'espoir d'atteindre les lèvres de l'autre.

Le dragon comprit la tentative du Hobbit et lui accorda ce baiser tant demandé , ne mettant pas pour autant un terme au traitement qu'il se procurait et qu'il procurait au plus petit mais non moins désireux. Dans l'obscurité, les sensations étaient déculpées.

Bilbo se tenait sur ses deux coudes, les caresses prodiguées par les longs doigts griffus de son partenaire le faisant gémir contre les lèvres de l'autre. Son bassin se contracta un peu, la fin était donc proche pour le petit Hobbit, il poussa la main de Smaug pour la remplacer par la sienne, et se concentra énergiquement sur lui plutôt que sur sa propre personne.

Le dragon grogna, ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer. Il devait s'occuper de Bilbo et le petit homme devait se contenter d'apprécier les sensations, c'était sa façon de le remercier. Mais visiblement il n'était pas assez déterminé.

Bilbo était têtu, et il ne lâcha pas son affaire, continuant de l'affecter de tous ses bons soins afin de la mener à son terme, prenant de plus en plus d'ardeur dans ses gestes, restant tout de même un peu maladroit.

"Je t'avais dit que je voulais m'occuper de ça personnellement" réitéra Smaug en se redressant pour devenir beaucoup plus impressionnant que quelques instants auparavant, dans ses yeux brillait la flamme d'une certaine colère mais surtout du désir.

Bilbo prit un peu peur, il connaissait bien cette façon de se gonfler la poitrine pour l'inquiéter. "Pardon Smaug, excuses-moi je ne voulais pas... Enfin si je voulais mais je ne pensais pas à mal..." répondit le petit homme en pleine confusion.

Les traits de la créature s'adoucirent lorsque Bilbo commença à se répandre en excuses. Il lui accorda un baiser chaste, comme pour lui dire, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fâché, c'est juste que tu m'as pris de court, je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur.

Bilbo se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, mais pardonna aisément son ami et amant, le lui faisant comprendre en se rallongeant un peu plus confortablement dans les oreillers en plumes d'oie. "C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave" murmura-t-il en caressant la joue du plus vieux du bout des doigts. "C'est pas grave, continues, je vais être sage"

Ses traits n'avaient plus rien de reptilien lorsqu'ils reflétaient les sentiments que le dragon nourrissait à l'égard du Hobbit. Il le remercia et retourna à la petite gourmandise qu'il lui prodiguait quelques instants auparavant.

Petite gourmandise, petite gourmandise... C'était là un doux euphémisme, Bilbo reprenait seulement son souffle, et déjà il se faisait de nouveau persécuter des plus agréables caresses qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'était tellement bon... "Tu es en or..."

Le compliment fit rougir de contentement le fier dragon, c'était l'un des plus beaux compliments que l'on puisse lui adresser. Il continua ses caresses avec application, soucieux du plaisir du Hobbit, et les petits gémissements de satisfaction qu'il laissait échapper allaient tout droit vers son sexe palpitant.

Bilbo soupira longuement, et préféra prévenir Smaug qu'il ne tarderait pas du tout à venir, et, aussitôt qu'il eût terminé sa phrase, reprit son souffle, il se répandit dans de presque douloureux râles de plaisir, son corps se crispant contre le dragon, son sexe se déversant dans les doigts de l'autre.

Smaug aurait bien voulu goûter son partenaire mais il était définitivement trop tard pour faire ça, à moins qu'il ne s'en délecte sur ses doigts. Content de lui , il décida de regarder Bilbo prit dans sa torpeur en même temps qu'il se finissait.

Bilbo retomba contre le matelas, adoptant la position de l'étoile de mer, respirant à pleins poumons alors que son pénis se calmait patiemment. "Bon Dieu Smaug..." soupira-t-il, passant ses doigts sur la joue rocailleuse de la créature, puis dans sa nuque, derrière son crâne, il rapprocha son visage, et se pencha un peu en avant, comprenant qu'il fallait tout de même qu'il l'aide un peu à venir. Le Hobbit passa sa seconde main sur le bout du gland du "gros lézard", comme il se plaisait à l'appeler de temps en temps pour le taquiner, chatouillant cette partie avec malice.

Le dragon haleta péniblement , Bilbon avait de petites mains, mais des petites mains terriblement habiles et talentueuses qui savaient exactement où fureter pour le mettre à genoux et lui faire demander grâce à plusieurs reprises. Smaug jura bruyamment, se sentant proche, très proche.

Ses doigts trouvèrent soudainement passionnant de venir titiller l'entrée du sexe de son amant, heureux en entendant à quel point cette idée avait pu être ingénieuse, bien qu'elle eût pour conclusion d'avoir abrégé les souffrances du dragon.

"Att...ent...ion..." prévint-il péniblement alors qu'il se répandait sans merci autant sur les couvertures que sur les doigts de son partenaire talentueux.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, et embrassa le bout de son nez. "Ne t'en fais pas Smaug, ton trésor va changer les couvertures pendant que tu prendras un bain" promit le petit homme.

Le dragon était trop occupé à comater sur place pour remarquer les attentions dont le comblait son petit d'homme très attentif à son bien-être. Bien que poisseux, un bain s'imposait, effectivement.

Si Bilbo n'avait besoin que de trois à quatre minutes pour récupérer, Smaug lui semblait en prendre une dizaine. Le Hobbit se leva, embrassa son front, s'enroula dans sa robe de chambre et enfila ses chaussons. "Je vais te préparer ça alors" dit-il de sa voix toute chaude et apaisée par l'amour fraîchement effectué, s'en allant dans le couloir pour la salle de bain.

Smaug le doré, ou plutôt le tacheté , sourit timidement et profita encore quelques instants de la torpeur bienfaisante qui régnait encore sur lui. Mais il commençait à se refroidir et l'idée d'un bon bain chaud n'était pas pour lui déplaire.


End file.
